Love for The Emperor
by Viselle
Summary: Melepasku adalah caramu mencintaiku. Akashi SeijuurouxAihara Yuki (OC)


Disclaimer © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

(Saya cuma minjem karakter yang beliau buat untuk fanfiksi saya tanpa mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan semata)

 **Love for The Emperor**

 _(fairytale series)_

by

 **Ann**

.*.

 **Main chara** : Akashi Seijuurou, Aihara Yuki (OC)

 **Warning** : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje.

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

dan

Selamat membaca!

.*.

 _Melepasku adalah caramu mencintaiku._

.*.

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di suatu tempat yang kini terlupakan, hiduplah adiraja, yang ditakuti dan tak dicintai siapa pun. Namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Rakyatnya memanggilnya, Kaisar Akashi.

Kaisar Akashi adalah pria pongah. Meskipun dilahirkan di kerajaan kecil yang tak penting, ia mampu menaklukkan kerajaan-kerajaan sekitar yang lebih besar dengan keberanian serta kenekatan. Akibatnya, kerajaan besar dan kuat terbentuk di bawah kendalinya. Di sebelah utara ada gunung yang kaya mineral dan batu permata. Di sebelah timur padang gandum subur dengan ternak-ternak yang gemuk. Di selatan terbentang hutan dengan pohon _hardwood_ tinggi besar. Dan di sebelah barat ada lautan beriak dengan ikat-ikan perak. Jika kau berjalan dari ibukota ke arah mana pun selama sebulan, kau masih tetap akan berada di wilayah Kaisar Akashi.

Kaisar Akashi tinggal di kastel megah yang terletak di puncak bukit. Di kastelnya, tinggal ratusan pengawal, segerombol kerabat istana, dan pelayan istana serta puluhan wanita cantik dari seluruh penjuru negeri yang merupakan selir sang kaisar. Siang dan malam sang kaisar di kelilingi orang-orang, tetapi tak satu pun yang singgah di hatinya. Bahkan, satu-satunya mahkluk hidup yang berharga baginya hanyalah seekor burung biru kecil. Burung itu dipelihara dalam sangkar emas penuh perhiasan, dan kadang-kadang bernyanyi atau bersiul. Pada malam hari, Kaisar Akashi memberi burung itu makan dengan kacang melalui jeruji sangkar.

Setahun sekali, Kaisar Akashi berpidato di depan rakyatnya. Tetapi, karena dia lebih terbiasa menggunakan pedang ketimbang pena, sang kaisar memiliki kebiasaan melatih pidatonya. Jadi, suatu pagi seminggu menjelang pidato tahunan Kaisar Akashi mondar-mandir di balkonnya yang megah, membacakan pidatonya kepada udara dan burung biru dalam sangkar.

"Rakyatku," sang kaisar menyatakan, "aku bangga menjadi pemimpin kalian, dan aku tahu kalian bangga hidup di bawah kekuasaanku. Sungguh, aku tahu aku dicintai kalian, rakyatku."

Tetapi, sayangnya, pidato sang kaisar terputus oleh tawa terkekeh.

Di bawah balkon Kaisar Akashi ada teras batu dengan pintu yang mengarah ke kastel. Di ruangan di dalamnya, pelayan yang tidak penting tengah berlutut di depan perapian. Namanya Aihara Yuki, dan tugasnya membersihkan perapian kastel. Itu pekerjaan rendah, yang seringkali dianggap sebelah mata, tetapi Yuki melakukannya dengan sukacita. Karena ia bersyukur atas pekerjaan itu. Namun, karena tidak pentingnya Yuki, para penghuni kastel tidak memperhatikan pekerjaannya. Dengan demikian, ia mendengar banyak sekali percakapan. Maka, ketika sang kaisar dari balkon di atasnya menyatakan dirinya dicintai, Yuki tidak tahan untuk tidak terkekeh. Seketika ia menutup mulut dengan tangan, tetapi sudah terlambat.

Kaisar Akashi berteriak memanggil pengawal untuk membawa di penjahat yang punya nyali untuk menertawakannya. Dalam waktu beberapa detik, Yuki sudah diseret ke depan kaisar, tubuhnya kotor dan penuh jelaga.

"Siapa namamu?" teriak Kaisar Akashi penuh amarah.

"Yuki, bila itu menyenangkan Anda, Yang Mulia."

Sang kaisar memelototi perempuan itu. "Kenapa kau anggap pidatoku lucu?"

Para pengawal dan penghuni istana tertarik untuk melihat huru-hara itu, semuanya mengira si pelayan akan menjatuhkan diri di hadapan kaisar dan memohon. Tetapi Yuki hanya menggosok hidungnya yang berjelaga dan memutuskan untuk menyatakan kebenaran karena sudah terlanjur celaka. "Karena Anda mengira dicintai rakyat, Yang Mulia."

Mendengar ucapan Yuki, semua orang di ruangan tersentak.

"Omong kosong!" sang kaisar berteriak. "Aku dicintai rakyatku. Semua orang berkata begitu."

Yuki mengedikkan bahu. "Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia, tetapi mereka berbohong kepada Paduka. Paduka memang ditakuti, tetapi tidak dicintai."

Mata sang Kaisar menyipit. "Akan kubuktikan padamu bahwa aku dicintai rakyatku, dan setelah itu kepalamu akan kujadikan hiasan gerbangku. Sampai saat itu tiba, kau boleh tinggal di ruang bawah tanahku." Dan dengan lambaian tangan sang raja, Yuki diseret ke bagian terbawah istana. Ke ruang bawah tanah yang gelap.

.*.

Sungguh malang nasib Yuki, karena penjara bawah tanah istana kaisar sangat buruk. Dindingnya dinodai bekas tetesan air, tikus, dan binatang pengerat lain berkeliaran di koridor. Ruangan itu tidak diberi cahaya perapian, dan di kejauhan terdengar jeritan tahanan lain di tempat itu. Segalanya terlihat menyedihkan, tetapi karena Yuki memang tidak pernah mendapatkan kemudahan dalam hidupnya, dia bertekad menghadapi cobaan ini dengan segenap keberanian yang dia miliki. Dan dia juga bersumpah, apa pun yang terjadi, hanya kebenaralah yang akan disampaikan.

Fajar keesokan harinya, Yuki dibangunkan dari tidurnya oleh empat penjaga kekar. Mereka menyeretnya menaiki anak tangga yang berbelok-belok hingga sampailah dia ke aula istana sang kaisar yang besar dan megah.

Sang kaisar duduk di singgasana emas, rambut merahnya tampak kontras dengan pakaian berwarna emas dan perak yang dikenakannya. Di depannya beberapa lusin pengawal berjaga dalam barisan yang sangat rapi.

"Kau!" bentak sang kaisar. "Sekarang akan kubuktikan cinta rakyatku kepadaku." Dia menoleh kepada kelompok pengawal. "Pengawal, apakah kalian mencintaiku?"

"Ya, _Sire!_ " seru para pengawal dengan suara keras. Kaisar Akashi menyeringai pada Yuki. "Kau lihat? Akui kebodohanmu sekarang, dan mungkin aku akan mengampunimu."

Yuki menggeleng. "Itu, Yang Mulia, bukanlah cinta."

"Apa?" sang kaisar terlihat tidak senang. "Pengawal mengatakan kepada Paduka apa yang ingin Paduka dengar."

Ruang takhta serentak sunyi, sehingga peniti jatuh pun terdengar. Burung biru bersiul, dan sang kaisar mengembuskan napas.

"Kembalikan dia ke penjara bawah tanah," perintahnya kepada penjaga. Kepada Yuki ia menambahkan, "Dan lain kali kau menemuiku, kau harus bersih."

Yuki menekuk kaki untuk memberi hormat. "Untuk dapat tampil dengan bersih, saya memerlukan mandi dan pakaian, bila Yang Mulia membolehkan."

Sang Kaisar mengibaskan tangan. "Akan disediakan."

Dan para penjaga mengantar Yuki kembali ke penjara bawah tanah yang sepi.

.*.

Yuki menghabiskan sisa hari itu dengan membasuh dirinya dengan suka cita, sehingga ketika pergi tidur, dia merasa bersih. Keesokan paginya, Yuki dibawa ke hadapan Kaisar Akashi. Sang kaisar terlihat agak terkejut melihatnya, mungkin tidak mengenalinya tanpa sisa-sisa jelaga, yang tentu saja membuat Yuki tampil lebih baik. Sebenarnya, Yuki bisa dikategorikan gadis cantik. Kulit putih dengan rambut hitam panjang hingga mencapai pinggang serta mata berwarna kelabu yang indah. Orang-orang tak mendapati kecantikannya karena seringkali gadis itu tertutup jelaga. Namun, kecantikan Yuki tak membuat sang kaisar bersikap lebih baik, dia kembali memperlihatkan tatapan mencela pada Yuki.

"Lihat di hadapanmu!" Sang kaisar melambaikan tangan.

Di depan Yuki, para pejabat kerajaan berdiri dalam balutan bulu, beledu dan perhiasan. Sang kaisar bertanya pada para pejabat anggun itu, "Apakah kalian mencintaiku?"

Para pejabat tidak menjawab serentak dengan kalimat terlatih seperti para pengawal di hari sebelumnya, tetapi jawaban mereka sama: YA!

Sang kaisar menatap Yuki dengan sinis. "Nah, akui kebodohanmu."

Yuki mengembuskan napas. "Itu bukan cinta, Yang Mulia."

Kaisar Akashi sontak menghentikan kegiatannya memberi burung kecil makan dengan secuil kue. "Lalu apa itu?"

"Rasa takut," jawab Yuki pendek. "Para pejabat istana takut kepada Paduka."

Sang kaisar menggerutu dan terlihat termenung. "Kembalikan dia ke penjara bawah tanah," perintahnya kepada para penjaga. "Dan, Yuki."

Yuki menekuk lutut. "Saya mendengarkan, Yang Mulia."

"Rapikan rambutmu lain kali kau menemuiku."

"Tetapi hamba membutuhkan sisir dan jepit rambut untuk menata rambut," ujar Yuki pelan.

Sang kaisar mengangguk tidak sabar dan sekali lagi Yuki menekuk lutut sebelum dibawa kembali ke tempat tinggalnya selama dua hari ini.

.*.

Yuki menghabiskan sisa hari dengan menyikat rambut kusutnya yang sewarna arang dengan gembira. Sisir beserta jepit rambut yang banyak dikirimkan kepadanya. Ketika fajar tiba, dia mengepang rambut dan melilitkannya di kepala denga bantuan jepit rambut. Dia baru akan memasang jepit terakhir ketika para penjaga datang untuk membawanya ke hadapan kaisar.

Kali ini, ruang takhta dipenuhi sekumpulan perempuan jelita dengan balutan gaun cantik berwarna-warni dengan perhiasan menyilaukan. Wajah mereka dirias untuk menonjolkan paras memesona. Memandangi diri sendiri, Yuki tahu dirinya tak akan pernah sebanding dengan para bidadari itu. Yuki segera mengenyahkan pemikiran itu dan memfokuskan diri dengan tujuan dirinya di bawa ke tempat itu. Sang kaisar ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadanya, seperti dua hari sebelumnya. Jadi, Yuki mengarahkan pandangannya ke sang kaisar yang berada di duduk tengah-tengah para perempuan cantik itu, tampak begitu tampan, maskulin dan terisolasi.

Tatapan Yuki bertemu dengan tatapan sang raja, saling terkunci untuk beberapa saat. Tanpa pembukaan sang kaisar bertanya, "Apa kalian mencintaiku, kekasih-kekasihku?"

Secara serempak, para perempuan cantik itu menoleh, dan dengan berbagai ekspresi, berkata, "Ya!"

Kaisar Akashi menoleh kepada Yuki, alisnya terangkat dengan sikap menantang.

Tetapi Yuki hanya berkata, "Itu bukan cinta."

"Lalu, apa itu, Yuki cantik?"

Mulut Yuki berkedut sedikit ketika menyembunyikan senyum. "Gairah, Yang Mulia. Para selir bergairah kepada Paduka."

Sang kaisar mengumpat keras-keras, mengagetkan burung kecil yang sedang bertengger. "Keluar dari sini, Yuki. Dan pakai gaun yang lebih pantas lain kali aku memanggilmu."

Yuki menekuk kaki memberi hormat. "Ampuni hamba, Yang Mulia, hamba tidak memiliki pakaian yang lebih baik dari yang hamba kenakan sekarang."

"Pastikan dia berpakaian yang pantas." Kaisar Akashi memberi perintah, dan sekali lagi Yuki diantar ke penjara bawah tanah.

.*.

Yuki duduk sendirian dalam sel kecilnya di penjara bawah tanah, karena tak ada yang mengunjunginya. Dia menyibukkan diri dengan merapikan sel, kemudian membasuh diri dengan air dalam ember, lalu menyikat rambut panjangnya. Dia baru akan tidur ketika mendengar ketukan di pintu sel. Masuklah tiga pelayan perempuan dan seorang perias sekaligus penata rambut yang elegan. Sekejap kemudian, Yuki sudah mengenakan gaun biru berkilauan, rambutnya ditata dengan jepit mutiara, dan kakinya dibungkus selop, serta diberi riasan tipis pada wajahnya.

"Untuk apa semua ini?" tanyanya terpana.

Perias membungkuk dan menjawab, "Malam ini, kau akan bersantap bersama sang kaisar."

.*.

Malam itu, Yuki diantar memasuki ruang makan yang sangat mewah. Menu lengkap melimpah di atas meja, tetapi di meja hanya ada sang kaisar dengan burung biru kecil dalam sangkar emas di sikunya.

Sang kaisar menyuruh pengawal pergi dan menunjuk kursi dengan tangan kanannya. "Duduklah di sampingku, Yuki."

Yuki duduk dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak membuat kusut gaun indahnya.

"Nah, Yuki," ujar sang kaisar sembari mengambil piring emas dan mengisinya dengan daging panggang dan manisa buah. "Aku mempunyai pertanyaan untukmu."

"Apa, Yang Mulia?"

Sang kaisar meletakkan piring yang dia isi dengan tangannya sendiri di depan Yuki. "Aku ingin tahu arti cinta."

Yuki memandang laki-laki paling berkuasa di kerajaan itu. "Yang Mulia, bolehkah hamba bertanya mengapa Paduka ingin tahu arti cinta?"

Sang kaisar mengernyit. "Aku tahu cara menghadapi kematian di medan perang. Aku tahu cara memerintah kerajaan besar, menegakkan keadilan, dan memberikan pengampunan, tetapi aku tidak tahu arti cinta. Bisakah kau memberitahuku?"

Sembari menyantap makanannya, Yuki memikirkan pertanyaan sang kaisar. Siapa dirinya, hingga berani menjelaskan arti cinta kepada seorang penguasa besar? Akhirnya Yuki mengangkat kepala dan melihat sang kaisar tengah memberi makan burung biru kecilnya dengan kacang. "Bukalah pintu sangkar," ujar Yuki.

Kaisar Akashi terpana. "Tapi kalau aku membuka pintu sangkar, burung itu akan terbang."

"Jika Paduka ingin mengetahui arti cinta, bukalah pintu sangkar," kata Yuki.

Sang kaisar membuka pintu sangkar burung biru kecilnya. Seketika saja si burung terbang dan melesat keluar jendela ruangan.

Sang kaisar menoleh kepada Yuki dengan alis terangkat. "Kurasa yang kuketahui adalah cara menghilangkan burung."

"Benarkah?" tanya Yuki. "Apa yang Paduka rasakan?"

Sang kaisar mengernyit. "Kehilangan. Kekosongan. Kesepian." Jawaban itu diberikan dengan ragu.

"Yang Paduka rasakan adalah kepedihan karena kehilangan," ujar Yuki. "Paduka merasa kehilangan karena Paduka mencintai burung kecil itu. Yang Paduka rasakan pada burung kecil itu adalah cinta. Dan," dia melanjutkan ketika burung biru kecil itu kembali ke dalam ruangan dan bertengger di tangan sang kaisar, "itu juga cinta."

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujar sang kaisar.

"Apa yang Paduka rasakan sekarang?" tanya Yuki.

Kening Kaisar Akashi berkerut ketika dengan lembut dibelainya kepala burung kecilnya. "Senang. Bahagia."

"Itu rasa senang karena cinta." Yuki tersenyum. "Agar merasakan cinta kepada burung itu, Paduka harus rela melepaskannya. Dan sebagai balasannya, burung itu memperlihatkan cintanya kepada Paduka dengan cara kembali."

Kaisar Akashi sangat senang dengan peragaan itu. Sebagai hadiahnya, dia akan memberikan apa pun yang diminta Yuki─ _apa pun._

Yuki tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia, tetapi yang hamba minta hanyalah seekor kuda dan sekantong perbekalan, karena hamba ingin melihat dunia."

Sang kaisar mengernyit mendengarnya, karena dia sudah jatuh hati kepada Yuki. Tapi sekuat apa pun sang kaisar membujuk, pendirian Yuki teguh: dia akan berangkat besok untuk menjelajah. Hal ini menurunkan semangat sang kaisar, dan sikapnya menjadi dingin kepada Yuki sepanjang jamuan makan. Sebaliknya, Yuki malah riang, dan mengabaikan ucapan-ucapan sinis sang kaisar. Dan pada penghujung malam Yuki meninggalkan sang kaisar duduk sendirian di ruang makannya.

.*.

Setahun berlalu, dan selama kurun waktu itu, Kaisar Akashi semakin murung. Dia memecat pegawai istana satu per satu, sehingga hanya tersisa beberapa orang bijak. Dia bosan dengan para selirnya dan melepaskan mereka. Dia duduk sendirian di ruang takhta yang megah di atas singgasana beledu, dan bertanya-tanya kenapa perasaannya seperti ini. Yang tersisa untuk menemaninya hanyalah burung biru kecil, tapi burung tak bisa bicara, tertawa, atau tersenyum. Ada seseorang yang sang kaisar inginkan untuk menemaninya. Seseorang yang memiliki mulut lancang yang bicara dengan berani kepadanya, tetapi juga bisa menyunggingkan senyum yang amat manis. Ah, sekarang sang kaisar bukan hanya mengerti arti cinta, tapi juga arti rindu.

Suatu hari, ketukan lirih terdengar di pintu ruang takhta. Dengan lambaian tangan sang kaisar memerintahkan seorang pelayan, dari sedikit pelayan yang tersisa di istana, membukakan pintu. Salah satu pintu ganda besar terbuka dengan bunyi nyaring di aula yang kosong, segaris cahaya menyilaukan masuk ke ruangan yang sengaja digelapkan atas permintaan sang kaisar. Seketika sang kaisar menjadi siaga, kepalanya tertoleh tepat ketika seseorang menyelip masuk di antara celah pintu. Sang kaisar berdiri tegak, tapi bahu lebarnya langsung lunglai dan dia terlihat murung.

"Ke mana saja kau?"

"Oh, ke sana ke mari dan ke seluruh penjuru negeri," ujar Yuki ceria. "Aku mengalami masa-masa yang menyenangkan, bertemu dengan banyak orang, memiliki banyak kawan, dan mendapat pengalaman baru."

"Kalau begitu kau akan pergi lagi?" Sang kaisar bertanya tanpa semangat.

"Mungkin. Mungkin tidak," sahut Yuki saat dia duduk di kaki sang kaisar. "Bagaimana perasaan Paduka saat saya pergi?"

"Kesepian. Kehilangan," jawab sang kaisar tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Dan setelah aku kembali?"

"Senang. Gembira." Kaisar Akashi meraih Yuki ke pangkuan dan menciumnya.

"Kau tahu apa ini?" tanya Yuki dalam bisikan.

"Cinta," sahut sang kaisar. "Ini cinta, nyata dan abadi, gadisku yang cantik. Maukah kau tinggal di istana bersamaku? Menjadi ratuku?"

"Oh, ya," jawab Yuki. "Aku menganggumi sejak pertama kali diseret ke hadapanmu. Kita akan menikah dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

Dan itulah yang terjadi.

.*.

 _fin_

.*.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfik ini.

Banjarmasin, 28 September 2017.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
